Pink
by BellaBaby2813
Summary: If I have learned anything from Jace in the four years I’ve known him, and trust me, I’ve learned a lot, was that Jace and the color pink did not get along.:Based a few years after City of Glass:.
1. Yes

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, however owning Jace seems like an amazing idea. **_

If I have learned anything from Jace in the four years I've known him, and trust me, I've learned a lot, was that Jace and the color pink _did not get along._

But the little device in my hands was clearing screaming that retched color of mixed red and white. There were no little lines, no they were words, but they were _pink _words. And personally, I'm starting to hate the color pink too.

"Clary!" Isabelle's angry cries came from the other side of the bathroom door. I jumped, scared half to death, the…thing…slipping from my hands. "Oh!" I cried, lunging out for it, just barely grasping it…on the wrong side. "Bleh!" I jumped again, flipping it over.

"What are you, _dying _in there?" Isabelle asked from the other side, banging loudly on the door. I slipped the horrible, hated device in a roll of toilet paper and stuffed it into my pocket. I quickly opened the door, Isabelle stopped mid-yell to stare at me.

"Why do you look like you saw a ghost?" She asked slowly, peeking around me to look into the bathroom. She was dressed in her usual flowing dresses and had her hair messily thrown into a bun, a small dagger holding it together.

"If I saw a ghost that put me in this much shock, it'd be Valentine's." I said numbly. Isabelle's eyes widened. "What happened?" She whispered, like someone would hear her. I shook my head, my red curls shaking around my face. "I'll tell you later." I said, brushing past her. Somehow, she managed to stay taller than me. I was only a little over 5'5 and I was twenty now. I wasn't growing any more.

I wandered through the Institute, really hoping I would run into anyone in particular. After we all came back from Idris, I moved into the Institute so Maryse and Jace and Alec could train me. My mother and Luke moved in later, missing me and my mom wanted to take part in my training, finally. My head was empty of almost all thoughts but one.

_I'm not pregnant_. I kept saying over and over. Once Jace had told me if you said a word enough times it lost its meaning. But his theory wasn't working very well at the moment. I almost flinched every time I thought the word..._pregnant._

"Meow." Church purred, curling around my feet. "Hey there." I murmured, pulling a hand from my pocket and petting his back. "Hey yourself." A voice said and I jumped. For a brief second, I thought Church had actually spoken out loud but then I recognized the voice, how could I not, and felt ridiculous.

Jace was walking down the hallway, dressed in all black. Alec and Jace had gotten back that morning from slaying some demons down the street and it wasn't all that messy of a job so he didn't feel the need to change.

I placed a shaky smile on my lips, my hands curling around the unmentionable item in my pocket. "What's wrong?" Jace asked, automatically seeing the tense set of my shoulders and wavering smile. "Nothing. Just peachy." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Really." It wasn't a question.

"Mhm." I said, staring him in his golden eyes that were sparking with curiosity. "You know, Clarissa, I can tell when you're lying to me. I may have been horrible at it in the past but I've learned your tricks." He bent his face closer to mine; I was scowling for him calling me Clarissa.

"What's in the pocket?" he asked quietly, his breath washing over my face. He smelled like he did when I first kissed him, tangy like a green apple. "My hands." I said my voice quiet enough so it wouldn't break. Jace glowered at me. "And?" I sighed heavily, pulling away. "Nothing." I said again, walking away down the hallway. His quiet footfalls seemed to echo in the empty hallway.

Why couldn't this be one of the moments where Isabelle or Alec or Mom or Luke or _anyone_ comes and breaks the totally alone time we were having? Why did it have to not happen when I was begging for it?

Jace's familiar, warm arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. "I want it." He said, his hands slipping into my pocket, the grin apparent in his voice. "Trust me, you don't." I said, tightening my fist. "So you admit that you're hiding something. Secrets don't make friends." He said, probing his fingers around, trying to find a crease to break my grip.

"And I always thought we were more than friends. Hmm." I said, trying to pull away. Jace gave up trying to break my grip and tugged at my arms. "Clary, quite being ridiculous. Give me what's in your pockets." Jace said sternly.

"Ooh, scary. You sound like my mother, you know that right?" I said, flipping myself around so I was pressed against his chest. He stared down at me with expectant eyes. "Give it to me." He whispered, almost pleadingly. "No." I whispered back.

A sudden pain went down my legs and I jumped, my hands going flying out of my jacket. "Ouch! Church!" Blood was trickling down my bare leg, a long scratch from one of his nails. "Today just had to be the day I wore shorts." I murmured.

I looked up from my leg to see Jace, holding something small and white, his eyes bugging out of his head. I looked panicked down at my pocket, it was empty. "Jace…I—." But I stopped not knowing what to say. That I was sorry? No, that would be silly.

We stood there like statues for a long, slow time before his eyes finally came up to meet mine. So many emotions swirled in his dark golden eyes I could hardly keep up. It made me incredibly dizzy. Slowly, he murmured something, almost to himself.

"And I thought you were just stealing my cookies again."

_A/N: Ok, so in the usual process of strange ideas swirling through my head right as I lay down to go to sleep so I can't sleep I wondered about if Clary got pregnant and this was my conclusion!! Haha tell me whatcha think and if I should keep writing this one! Thanks!_


	2. Energizer Bunny

_**A/N: I can't believe that a bunch of people actually read this and liked it! Lol but yall asked me to continue, so I shall. **__****___

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mortal Instruments…sadly.**_

_**CPOV**_

"Why did you try and hide this from me?" Jace asked after a few more silent, awkward moments. He didn't sound angry or disappointed…he sounded…hurt. "Jace…I—you would….it was pink." I stuttered, feeling stupid.

Jace let out a soft, breathless chuckle, glancing away for a moment. "Clary…you know I don't want you to hide anything, _anything _at all from me. You shouldn't be scared of me." He said slowly, taking a step closer to me. I glanced up at his eyes, trying to read them when he brushed a thumb across my cheek. "Don't cry." He said pained. I hadn't realized I _was _crying.

"But…you…it's pink." I said my voice thick. I knew I sounded stupid but it was all I could say. Jace laughed. "I know." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist again. I pressed my face into his shirt, inhaling that welcoming scent of smoke, coppery blood, and soap.

"But you hate pink." I said, my words garbled against his shirt. "Well…this time…I like pink." He said slowly. My head shot up to see him grinning at me. "You do?" I asked quietly. He shook his head that grin growing more apparent.

"So you're not…mad?" I asked, pulling myself away again so I could examine him more. I had to know if he was lying. "Of course not! Why would I be mad?" He asked, scooping me up in his arms. Jace obviously had some type of objection to me not being right there. My feet were barely touching the ground so I was eye level with him.

"You're giving me one of the most precious gifts in the entire world and you think I would be mad?" Jace asked me. I raised my eyebrows. "I thought _you_ were the one supposed to give out diamonds." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"You're making me a father and that is the best present ever." He said with a smile. "And it's not even my birthday." He added with a laugh. I closed the distance between us, kissing him. "Oh…my…god! Clary you're pregnant?!" An incredibly high girlish squeal let out.

Jace dropped me, making me thankful for having runes that gave me amazing balance. Isabelle was standing about five feet away; we had been so absorbed we hadn't noticed her. Her hand was over her mouth and she was jumping up and down.

"Isabelle! Shh!" I said, scrambling to place my hand over hers. "Ohmygod I can't believe it! You're going to me a mommy! And Jace is going to be a daddy! And…ohmygod! I'm going to be an auntie! We have to go shopping!" Isabelle said through our hands, I could barely make out anything she said.

"You…energizer bunny's twin…settle down." Jace said placing his hands on her shoulders. Somehow, she managed to still bounce, even if it was a centimeter only. "Keep this quiet…no one knows yet. And no you're not going shopping. She's only got to be two-three months in." He said calmly.

Isabelle stopped bouncing and scowled. She peeled my hand off. "You ruin all my fun Jace." Isabelle pouted. "I'm sorry." He said with absolutely no remorse in his voice.

"Fine then. I'm still going to plan her baby shower. And you can't stop me!" She said, taking off. Jace shook his head, mumbling. "So you're really excited?" I asked quietly, my voice hopeful. Jace's eyes snapped up to meet mine, bright honey gold. "I could show you how excited I am." He said, waggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"That can't possibly be good. How about you do it by making me something to eat?" I said, slapping his chest. He frowned. "That's no fun." He muttered, sweeping me off my feet. "Hey!" I yelled loudly, swinging my legs.

"Ha ha! You have nowhere to run too now, my dear." Jace cackled, walking down the hall. "Jace this isn't funny!" I screamed. "Ouch. Precious eardrums. And yes, Clary, it is very funny. You just don't know it." Jace said, kicking open our bedroom door.

"Jace Lightwood." I snarled and he just laughed. "Nice kitty." He dumped me on the bed, walking towards the closet. "What are you doing?" I asked as he rummaged through my clothes. "Looking." He muttered, looking at one of the dresses Isabelle bought me for my birthday in consideration. "I'm not doing role plays." I said through my teeth.

Jace looked up in surprise. "What? No, that's not why I'm finding you something nice. Although that is an intriguing idea." He winked, stuffing the dress back in, taking another. "Jace…" I whined and he threw me a emerald green dress.

"You want food and I want to show you that I'm truly happy. Therefore, I'm taking you to dinner." Jace said, snatching out a black silk shirt and some darker jeans. "Go on now. Nothing I haven't seen. Obviously." He winked and I blushed, slowly changing.

"Okay that's just teasing me." Jace said, flicking his discarded shirt at me. "Shh." I murmured, slipping the dress on. "Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I won't tackle you still." He said as I walked into our bathroom. I stuck my head out the door, poking my tongue out.

"So mature!" He called, throwing his shoe at the door. I laughed and finished getting ready. "If I walk out will I be hit by an projectiles?" I asked through the door. I heard a muffled chuckle and a "No!" Slowly I walked out slowly, ready for attack anyways.

"No trust." Jace muttered, fixing his cuffs. "Are you ready?" he asked, staring at me through his lashes. I nodded, snatching up my shoes. "Then off we go." He offered me his arm and I rolled my eyes, taking it.

_**A/N: ok, so I know this a bit more fluffy than the last one but it was kind of hard not to **__****__** lol Review please!! **_


	3. Pickle Juice and Peanut Butter Cookies

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing to do with Mortal Instruments….until they make a movie…then…I shall own Mortal Instruments!! Mwahahaha –cough cough—um 'scuse me.

CPOV

Week 18

"Jace!" I called loudly throughout the walls. I was curled up on our bed, snuggled up in the big soft blanket Isabelle bought me. Somehow, magically, I had convinced Jace to add at least some things to the room, including the brilliant green fluffy blanket around her.

"Yessss?" Jace asked slowly, peeking his head into the door. "Will you massage my feet please?" I asked with a smile. I was eighteen weeks pregnant, already gaining quite a few pounds of weight. Isabelle, of course, took this wonderful opportunity to shop and oh boy did she shop!

I now owned more dresses than ever before.

"You're feet can't already be hurting!" He said in disbelief, staring at my wiggling toes. "Yes they can." I said. "You haven't moved from that bed almost all day!" He complained. "I have too. I went to the kitchen four times and the bathroom three." I said with a smile.

"Spoiled." He muttered, moving to sit on the end of the bed, grabbing my foot roughly. "Hey! Easy with the merchandise." I murmured, watching him in pure amusement. Jace glared at me through his lashes, pressing a bit harder. "If your feet are you merchandise, I hate to see what you call everything else." He said softly.

"Clary?" Alec called from the door, knocking softly. Alec had, over the years, slowly opened up to me and I realized he wasn't so bad after all. Especially now that I knew he could bake. "Come on in Alec!" I yelled, watching the door giddily. When you're pregnant, you get cravings, and cravings happen at all hours of the night. That is how I found out Alec's amazing chef talents; I had caught him making cookies. Luckily, I got half of them and he agreed to cook more for me. Well, after I began crying because he said no a million times. Ah, don't you just love pregnancy hormones?

The warm scent of peanut butter cookies filled the room and Alec slipped in, a plate in hand. "Ok, so, cookies…" he set the plate down on my stomach which rose higher and higher every day. "And your…um…whatever this green stuff is." He said confusedly, setting my glass on the nightstand.

"Pickle juice." Jace said, staring disgustedly at the cup. I took a sip, smiling. "She's been craving peanut butter cookies and pickle juice." He watched me shove two cookies in my mouth right away, smiling with chipmunk cheek.

Alec's nose wrinkled, staring bewildered at the juice. "Is that any good?" He asked me and I shook my head violently. It was delicious! "May I?" he reached towards the glass and Jace made a choking sound. "Dude, don't do it! She'll bit your hand off!" He warned loudly, grabbing his adoptive brother's arm.

"I tried to take a cookie from her yesterday and she literally started growling at me. Then, she burst into tears when I said she was being a brat. And _they wouldn't stop flowing_, it was like Niagara Falls!" he murmured, loud enough to where I could still here.

I glared, slapping his arm hard. "Ouch! See!" Jace cried, pointing at the red mark appearing on his arm. Alec chuckled, covering his mouth to hide it. "Don't. Mess. With. A pregnant shadow hunter." I said slowly, taking another sip of my pickle juice. "Obviously. Pregnant woman are crazy enough. Not to mention when you got one who is built for killing." Jace muttered and I slapped him again. He opened his mouth in protest, closing it quickly.

"Oh Angel, wait until Isabelle gets pregnant!" Alec muttered his blue eyes wide. Jace's froze, me making a noise in protest at his stopped hands. "Uh-oh." He whispered. "Do you still want some?" I asked Alec, handing him my cup.

He stared at it in a scared way for a long time. "Oh come on. You face scarier things than that every day." I said, handing him a cookie too. Jace was staring at the exchange with a dumbfounded look. "Sure you share with _him_. I see how it is. Is it because he's gay?" Jace asked, earning a glare from us both.

"He asked." I retorted. "So that's the secret." Jace murmured. "Being polite goes a long way brother." Alec said before taking a swig of the juice and a bit of the cookie quickly. He set the both down, his face twisting into pucker. "By the angel that is the _worst_ thing I've ever had. Even Isabelle's cooking is better than _that_!" he said, wiping his mouth. I took his cookie, shoving it in my mouth, grinning.

They didn't know what they were missing.

"More for me." I shrugged, watching Alec shudder his way out of the room. "Want some?" I offered Jace my cup, mashing my lips together. He stared at the cup like it was going to bit him before slowly pushing it back to me. "I like my taste buds, I'd rather they not hate me forever." He said, shaking his head, a look of absolute disgust on his face. I giggled.

"You know, being pregnant is fun."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I groaned, sinking on the tiled floor that was nice and cool, opposite of my sweaty face. "I take that back. Being pregnant is not fun. Morning sickness sucks." I murmured, really wishing I would have a different craving. Jace knocked on the door gently.

"Babe?" he whispered, opening it slowly when I let out a moan of acceptance. "I hate being pregnant." I muttered, throwing a hand over my eyes. Jace's hand brushed back my hair, a soft dry chuckle coming from his direction. "I thought it was fun." He said, quoting me from last night.

I shook my head slowly, sighing heavily. "Water. I need water. Or something with flavor." I muttered, the disgusting taste of the puke in my mouth. I heard the sink run and Jace lifted my back up. "Here," He handed me the glass cup I kept in the bathroom for when we brushed out teeth. I chugged the water, feeling much better. "Thanks." I said standing up. "Is my glowing daughter in here?" My mother called. I stumbled back into the room, her eyes widening. "The only thing that makes me glow right now mom is the sweat." I muttered, falling backwards onto the bed. She chuckled, sitting beside me.

"My poor baby." She said, patting my head. I looked backwards at Jace who was staring worriedly at me. "I blame you." I said, just barely catching his puzzled look. "It takes two to tango, Clary." My mom said. I glared at her.

"You shush. You're supposed to be on my side." I said to her and she laughed. "I would be on her side if I were you." Jace said, sitting down behind me. "She's vicious when she's hormonal." And just for that, I slapped his again, on the exact same arm as always.

_**A/N: Lol ok, so writing as a pregnant Clary is amazingly fun. I absolutely love this story, just for that matter! Review please!**_


	4. Glitters for Girls

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Mortal Instruments, the amazingly talented Cassandra Clare does. **

**CPOV**

~Six Months~

"Jace!" I cried, staring down to where my feet were supposed to be. "What?" he called from the bathroom, his golden head ducking into the room, staring at me. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "I can't see my feet!" I said sadly, trying to push my head out farther to see them. He laughed, fixing his collar of his shirt and stepping into the room.

"They're still there right?" I asked him slowly. "Of course they are. You're not standing on your ankles." He said, taking my hand. "I could be!" I exclaimed as he sat me down slowly. "Lift your legs up." He commanded gently. I gently lifted my legs up to see my toes peeking out. "Oh. Ok, so I do have feet." I said excitedly and Jace rolled his eyes.

"You scare me sometimes." He said, placing a quick kiss on my cheek. Jace stood up, heading for the door when a something hit my stomach. "Ouch!" I cried, grabbing my stomach. "What?" Jace asked, turning around swiftly, "Was that kiss so hot it made the baby blush?" He asked sarcastically, although I could hear the underlying of his worry.

"No, that's not it. I think…I think the baby kicked." A soft tap signaled that it agreed under my palm. I stared at my stomach in shock before looking at Jace with a giant grin. "Come here!" I said, waving at him. He crossed the short distance, replacing my hands with his. He waited a second before a large, ecstatic smile grew on his lips.

"See?" I asked softly, afraid to break the moment with a loud voice. Jace nodded, pressing his head to my stomach. He laughed in amazement. "I can hear the heartbeat too." He whispered. "What are you doing Jace?" Isabelle's loud voice interrupted.

Of course, if we weren't going to break the moment, Isabelle just had too.

"Trying to see a spot on the headboard better." He said, standing back up. "Oh. Ok," Isabelle said, Jace just rolled his eyes. "Magnus is here to see you too." She said cheerily. "Oh God." Jace said warily, holding out his hand for me to grab.

"Don't worry. Magnus says its fabulous news." Isabelle chimed as we walked down the hallway. "Isabelle, last time Magnus said it was fabulous news it turned out he was being incredibly sarcastic and twenty Raveners stalking another warlock." Jace said, making me wince. I remembered that. That sucked. Really, really bad. My shirt looked like a really short cheese grater tried to hug me by jumping and kept missing.

Isabelle led us to the library, chatting happily about the baby shower. I think she said something about cake, which sounded really good right now…Wonder if I can find Alec…

"Ah, there she is. Our personal pumpkin." Magnus said, clapping his hands cheerily. I frowned and stared at my stomach. Ok, so maybe wearing an orange shirt today wasn't so smart… "You glow, don't worry. Pregnancy suits you." He assured me.

"What do you need?" Jace asked, always to the point. "Ah, yes, well, first, I have a question." Magnus said, raising a sparkly eyebrow. Jace raised his back. Damn, still a trait I haven't mastered. Is it like, physically impossible for girls to do that? Or at least ones that aren't moms yet? **(Seriously?! Is it? Because I've only seen Moms do it!)**

"Will I be considered…family to the young shadow hunter?" He asked slowly, waving ring-bearing hands. Jace looked taken aback. Apparently he was thinking of something else. "Well, of course! You and Alec are practically married." I said, making Magnus grin.

"Excellent." Magnus clapped his hands together. Jace stared down at me for a second, a look of brief wonder on his face before turning back to face the spiky haired warlock. Magnus snapped his fingers. "There you go, my present to you. It should make everything quite easier." Magnus said with a wink.

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked. Magnus didn't answer, only waved for us to follow. Jace's grip tightened on my hand as he led us down the hall to the bedroom beside ours. "Go on." Magnus ushered he hands in a grand manor towards the door.

"If I open that door, will anything try and kill me?" I asked, taking a step forward. Jace began to yank me back. "Would I do that to my niece…or nephew? Do you know what it is yet?" Magnus asked and we shook our heads no. We really hadn't had a way to know being that we couldn't go to doctors or anything.

"Hmm, alright then. In you go." I slowly opened the door, gasping at the sight. The room was painted with glittering white paint; sparkling lights flittered at the top of the ceiling in blues, yellows, greens, pinks and oranges. The furniture was painted in the same colors, the crib yellow and sparkly, the diaper station orange, the rocking chair blue, the toy bin pink, the bouncer green. The room was amazing; it was like stepping into a baby fairytale.

"What if it's a boy? Don't you think…glitters…a little…girlish?" Jace asked, staring at Magnus who frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Why in fact, shadow hunter, I don't." Magnus said with an annoyed tone. "Jace, don't look a horse in the mouth," I slapped his arm, making him wince. "Thank you Magnus, it's amazing, really." I said smiling warmly.

"That's more like the gratitude I expected," he said, glaring at Jace with his cat-like eyes. "Must fly, meeting Alec." He winked as he disappeared down the hall. "My son is so going to be gay." He muttered, going to turn around. I stared in wonder at the room before my mind registered what he said.

"Hey! He is not! And what if it's a girl? Huh? What's your issue against females?" I asked, following after him. "Nothing, nothing, god woman, quite harassing me." Jace said, lifting his arms in defense. I glared, getting ready to slap him. "Don't do it." He said, pointing a finger at me.

"Be nice to the baby." I glared before stomping off the find Alec before he left with Magnus. I was craving so blueberry muffins….

_A/N: So ,since school starts like…tomorrow! Well, tomorrow in fifteen minutes…I don't know how often I can update but I'll do my best! I promise! Leave loves! Mwah!_


	5. Teddy Grahams and Gummy Bears

_**A/N: OHMYGOD, ok so….FOUR GIRLS have said they can do the lift only one eye brow thingy and I. Am. Shocked. Lol BRAVA. And they're not even moms! Haha so…since you all are amazingly talented (in my mind any ways) this chapter is dedicated to y'all, (aka, Princess Skye, Wanna Be Fictional Character and her sister **__****__**, Jace's Clary, and Mo-the Reviewer) and because you guys leave me awesome love. And to AuzzieTwilightFreak for being awesomely eyebrowed challenged and for the awesome reviews too**__****_

_**CPOV**_

~Eight Months~

"Clary?" Jace said from the doorway. I was laying on the couch watching TV in the make-shift living room we had all created, a soft blanket wrapped around me and my boulder of a stomach. Who knew a baby could be so big?!

"It's not that hard to find me." I replied, munching on my latest obsessions, gummy bears. Jace jumped over the couch, landing right by my feet. "Up." He commanded, tapping my wiggling toes. I groaned in protest, slowly lifting myself up. Once in a somewhat seated position, Jace started shaking out a handful of Teddy Grahams from a box.

"I've been thinking about something…" He said slowly, glancing at the brown cookie crackers. "Oh god, you didn't hurt yourself did you? I can't drive anywhere right now!" I said mock-anxiously. Jace looked up to glare at me. "You know, I wonder why I love you sometimes." He said making my eyes widen, tears forming.

"Oh god! Clary, no tears! I'm sorry! I was joking! I really was!" Jace panicked, placing a hand against my cheek. Jace could only handle so much emotion and I was like an emotional atom bomb. With one little _push_…I was KABLEWIE!

"Do you…really…wonder that?" I sniffled, stuffing a red gummy bear in my mouth. "Why you love me?" Jace shook his head. "No, no, no. You know me and my sarcasm, we prefer the colder climates." Jace said softly. I sighed, nodding. "What is it?" I asked, jutting my chin at his Teddy Grahams.

"Oh, theory, right. Ok, so…" he grabbed up four cookie crackers and placed them on my stomach. "My stomach is not a table." I mumbled, frowning. Jace ignored me. "Mundies are 100% human." Jace said seriously. "Nah, really?" I muttered, earning a purposeful glare from Jace.

"Shush." He said before dipping his hands lighting fast into my gummy bears. "Hey!" I shouted, pouting. First, I'm a table, then, he steals my gummy bears. So. Rude. "And shadow hunters," he replaced one gummy bear. "Are 75% percent." Jace glanced up at me, reading my eyes.

"And we, me and you," he took another cracker cookie and placed a green gummy bear down. The overwhelming urge to take was almost unbearable. _I. Wanted. Green. Gummy. Bears_. Need them, so delicious! _Must take_…No! Clary! It's part of his display! Jace will be very mad! Noooo gummy bears!! _But they are so good…_No! _But it's green_…No!

"Are you even listening?" Jace asked with his overly annoyed voice. I snapped out of my little psychotic moment. "Yes." I lied. Jace's golden eyes narrowed. "Were not, you were daydreaming about the gummy bear." How did he know?!

"You were practically drooling staring at the stupid thing!" Jace explained, seeing my face. I blushed. "Oh. Sorry, it looked so good!" I whined, staring at it again. "Take it." Jace said with a sigh, placing a red one down instead. I took it happily.

"_Anyways_," Jace emphasized with a glare. I glanced down embarrassedly. "I was thinking, our kid, it's going to be mostly angel." He said, placing one more gummy bear down. I took the Teddy Graham, popping it in my mouth.

"Ok, so your point is?" I asked, staring at the bear display on my tummy. "Well, one thing is what will he…or _she_," he added, remembering my freak outs about what if it was a girl, "What will they _do_." Jace had a large smile, obviously having images flickering through his head. "You have the whole rune thing going on and I have my whole awesome spider-monkey type stuff." Jace said, making me think. "Our baby is going to be amazing." I whispered, picturing the possibilities. They were endless.

"And," Jace said with a cocky grin, "would you call me cliché if I asked to name the baby, if she's a girl, Angela?" It took me a moment before the cliché part kicked in and I frowned. "Yes, yes I would." I stated, snagging the bears off my stomach. Mhm, Teddy Grahams and Gummy Bears tasted good together…

"Ah, come on. It's a pretty name." He said with a smile, scooting closer to me. Jace had a thing he could do with his eyes that made them…smolder. It was like if fire was gold, he could do the perfect imitation. That, my dear friends, was how this little thing kicking me right now, came to be. Because of him and that damn eye thing.

"Just think about it." He kissed my forehead, grabbed the remote and looked away, his attention focused on the TV. I stared in bewilderment at him for a second. How easily he can go from looking like he was going to go lock the door and have a little fun with me to ohhhh look! Football! In two seconds flat. Psht. Guys.

_**A/N: lol, so I have a few things I must say. First, I know, I know, this wasn't so fluffy and lots of you guys are asking for more fluff. I double pinky-pact that I shall get a fluffy chapter out next. It'll be so fluffy you'll be gagging cotton candy. :D**_

_**Second, I just started high school (freshman, slightly scary!) and I have all advanced classes (so I'm like a freshmore **__****__** because I got a few sophomore classes) so it'll be longer for me to update probably considering school now. **_

_**And thirdly, the baby's due soon! And I'm TOTALLY indecisive! So…I want y'all to tell me if Clary should have a boy or a girl or twins or triplets or WHAT! Personally, I'm leaning towards girl, just because the name, Pink, and pinks the color of the adorable baby blankets for girls….BUTTT….You guys tell me what you guys want too **__****_

_**Andddd….if you have any name suggestions shout them out! If I use it I swear I'll give you tons and tons of credit! **_

**Ok, mini-rant over! Bye!**


	6. Not Satisfied

_A/N: Lots and lots of people love the girl and twin idea! Lol but I'm still a tad indecisive. So we shall see ;) Keep the opinions coming. :D I want to thank Wanna Be Fictional Character for the guy name (you'll see) if I do the boy way (haha sounded weird!) and Jessie-729 for the AWESOME idea. Yes, I'm using it so this chpt and the chpt after are SO dedicated to you! Thanks again!_

**Disclaimer: Hmm….random paper, random paper, random paper, ah ha! Birth certificate! Nope, name isn't Cassandra yet. Damn. **

_**CPOV**_

By a raise of imaginary hands, how many of your mother's would kill you if you told her you were pregnant, twenty, and not married? Yeah, that's what I thought. And I was pretty sure I'd be one of those girls. Really, really sure.

But instead, my mother was worse than Isabelle.

It's_ scary_.

She was painting colorful pictures for the babies room and making sure we had enough diapers and buying millions upon kajillions of baby clothes and even a bib that said "My Grandma Loves Me," with a gigantic cookie on it.

See why I'm scared?

And now, she was pacing in front of the room with a big book of baby names, attempting to help me choose names. Jace was actually serious about the whole Angela thing. Sure, it was a pretty name but I wasn't heart set on it yet.

"What about…Kyle?" She asked, looked up at me. I opened my eyes wider, my nose wrinkling. "Jace would kill me." I said. Kyle wasn't a bad name just not a name Jace would name his precious Angel warrior baby.

"Well…" and my mother was back to searching again. I rubbed my belly, spelling out the ABC's. You see, Isabelle had a theory. She thought if I said the ABC's a lot and traced them on my stomach the baby would know the ABC's. I thought it was impossible but I've learned almost anything is possible so I gave it a shot. Plus, it felt good, especially when Jace did it.

"Mom, do you think Maryse would mind if we named him Max?" I suddenly asked. I had been thinking about it for a while. Mom looked up at me, smiling, eyes watery. "I think she would love it." I smiled back. My little Max. I could get use to it.

"I'll be right back." I said, wobbling down the hall. I was eight months, due really soon. About two weeks. So almost nine months. Almost.

Maryse was in the kitchen, bad thing for me, cooking cookies, double bad for me. "Hello Clary." Maryse said as I walked in though her back was facing me. She had like secret eyes hidden in her hair like my mom did. I wondered if it was true that you got eyes in the back of your head when you became a mom. The thought scared me.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said slowly, quietly. She wiped her hands on a towel and turned around a plate of cookies in hand. She placed it on the counter, handing me one. I smiled and took it happily.

"Of course dear." Maryse had accepted me after I moved in which I appreciated although she still scared me sometimes.

"Would you mind much if, that is if we have a boy, named him Max?" I said quietly. Maryse was silent and I looked up at her eyes. She looked so much like Isabelle it was amazing. Tears were in her eyes and she hugged me awkwardly considering the gigantic balloon under my shirt.

"Oh, Clary, I would love that." She said, emotion thick in her voice. I hugged her back. "Thanks Maryse." Perfect. Guy name, check. "Clary?" Jace called from down the hall. "Kitchen." I called, listening to his quiet feet run.

"Should have known," he muttered. "Oh, Hi Maryse. Can I borrow Clary?" he asked, looking curiously at Maryse who was wiping tears from her eyes. "Of course, Jace, of course." She gave me a smile before Jace practically dragged me from the room.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. He had my tiny hand in his, swaying them gently. "Somewhere." He said with a smile. I sighed, hating his secretive side. We kept walking and I was getting tired fast. I couldn't walk much pregnant. It sucked.

"Jace!" Alec called from behind us. He was running down the hall. Jace and I turned. I noticed his hair was slightly messy and a certain grinning skittle-like warlock was watching us from the doorway of Alec's room. Ew, images, images, images!!! Burning images in my brain! Ah!

"Jocelyn just came and said we have trouble. Lots of trouble. Down town, we all have to go." Alec said flustered. Jace rose both of his eyebrows, disappointment evident in his chiseled features. "I get to stay right?" I asked. I couldn't image me trying to wield anything besides a pencil at the moment.

"Don't be silly." Jace scolded. "I'll be ready in a minute." Jace said, changing directions. Alec nodded, running back to Magnus. He winked at me and I shuddered as the door closed again. I'm not a homophobe I swear. I just don't partically like to have images of my practical brother and his boyfriend doing unmentionables. Yeah, no.

"Are you going to be ok alone?" Jace said. He hated leaving me lately. I knew if he could he probably wouldn't go. Maybe. It is Jace though, king of loving destruction. I'm not so much fun anymore. Just violent.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I was sort of irked. He acted like I couldn't handle some food cravings. As long as cookies were stocked I was fabulous. Jace stripped off his shirt, his toned muscles contracting. I watched him in that fascination I've always had for him. He had the most imperfect skin yet he was still perfect. It made no sense whatsoever.

"Pictures last longer love." Jace said making me sad by pulling on his black gear shirt. "Yet despite how conceded you are you hardly let me take any pictures of you. Plus, watching it's much more fun." I said, leaning against the pillows.

Jace gave me a smoldering smile. "I always thought_ doing_ it was." I blushed. He laughed, walking over to kiss me. He started to pull away, knowing he had to hurry but I pulled him back, knowing the same thing.

Just because I know doesn't mean I like.

"Clary, I got to go save the world." He murmured against my lips. "The damn world can survive ten minutes without you." I muttered back. He sighed heavily. "You're impossible." I grinned against his mouth.

"You're not superman, therefore the world is not yours to save." I said. Jace pulled away grinning. "Ah but I am Batman and this is Gotham City. Therefore, it is my duty." I frowned.

"Rachel dies. You can't be batman. I like life. And breathing. And kissing." Jace laughed, leaning in to kiss my forehead. "I'm not satisfied!" I screamed as he slipped out of the door. I could hear his laugh down the hall.

I pouted, snatching up a sketchpad. "Must occupy myself for about an hour or two. How the hell do I do that?" I said to nobody. I wasn't tired, nap was out. Nothing was on TV, nothing ever was. Everyone was gone. Rawr.

With another sigh I began sketching Jace. Again. I loved drawing him. If I had my choice, all my sketches of him would be on the wall. But that's kind of obsessive isn't it?

Suddenly the bed felt wet. "What the hell?" I looked around, seeing the sheets soaked. Magic water appearing from nowhere….interesting. Wait…

Water…

Oh my god!


	7. OUCH

_**A/N: So many people were mad because of my cliffy! Lol So I had to update now. This is by far the longest chapter I've written I believe so hope your ready to read! I had a lot to say….:) Enjoy! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

_**CPOV**_

"Help!" I screamed, feeling moronic. Duh, no one is here! Oh hell! I scrambled for my phone, hitting Jace's speed dial number. Please, please, please pick-up! "Clary?" Jace's voice crackled on the other end. Oh thank you!

"Jace I have an emergency!" I yelled, hearing Isabelle curse in the background, the shriek of whatever they were fighting. Jace let out an exasperated sigh. "Clarissa, I can't go get you any gummy bears! I'm sort of busy!" he said, the phone line going in and out.

"No Jace! The baby!" I yelled, the first contraction ripping through me. Now, you see, I've had broken bones out the Wahoo but this, this was the worst thing I've ever felt. Almost.

"Clary, I can't understand you. I'll be home soon." He said. "Jace! Hurry!" I screamed before the line went dead. This is not good!

**JPOV**

That woman and her cravings! Sure, any other time I would go and get her whatever she needed, but now, when we had about thirty whatever the hell these things were trying to kill us well she'd just have to wait.

"_If I was a rich girl…"_ I could just barely make out Isabelle' ring tone over the noise even though she was about ten feet away. "Don't answer it! Clary just wants gummy bears!" I yelled, slashing my Seraph blade across the chest of the demon, green ooze falling on my shoes. "Damn it." I cursed, shaking it off.

"What?!" Isabelle shrieked. I turned around to see her with her hand pressed against the phone. "I told you not to answer it!" I hissed. Isabelle ignored me, thrashing her whip out towards a demon all the while.

"Just…hold on!" She yelled snapping the phone shut. "If you go and buy some damn candy I'll kill you." I said. "Jace Lightwood! You don't understand! She's not hungry!" Isabelle yelled. I saw Alec glance over before stabbing out.

"That's a lie! She's always hungry!" He shouted out. Poor Alec. He would know.

"She's having the baby moron!" Isabelle screamed. I froze, every muscle in my body tensed up. "What?" I asked as though I didn't hear her. "Clary is having the baby! And no one is there!" Isabelle said. Jocelyn ran over having heard our very loud conversation.

"Clary is having her baby?!" She said, panting. "Jace we got this, run! Now!" Jocelyn pushed me, snapping me out of my igloo state. She didn't have to tell me twice I was gone.

**CPOV**

Ouch, ouch, OUCH! I screamed out, gripping my sheets. Damn it…where was Jace? Or Isabelle? Or someone!

"Meow." Church said, jumping up on the bed. Ok, someone _besides_ the cat!

"Church I can't—OW! Play!" I told him and the cat meowed again but louder.

"Ah, so that's you making those awful banshee like screams." A familiar voice said. I glanced up at the door, the colorful warlock grinned at me. "Magnus!" I said somewhat happily. He could maybe help! Hopefully….

"Are cravings that bad?" He asked, coming to sit on the bed. "No it's the baby! Its two weeks early!" I said, sweat dripping down my face. Magnus's eyes widened.

"Oh no. But…I'm the only one here…" Magnus said uncomfortably. "I am gay Clary therefore womanly parts somewhat scare me." I glared. Great. My help was scared of what I had that he didn't.

"I'm not." A panicked voice said from the door. Jace was throwing he belt to the floor. "Jace!" I said happily. I would have to hug Isabelle very, very hard for ignoring Jace and listening.

"I'm so sorry Clary." He said, sitting beside me. "Ah, great, someone who may be able to actually help." Magnus said with a smile. I reached my hands out again, another contraction going through me. I grabbed what I thought was Jace's hand….

But the look of pain on Magnus's face told me otherwise. "OW." Magnus said, yanking his hands back. "Sorry…"I mumbled meekly. Jace took the hand and used his free one to wipe my hair back from my face.

"Magnus? Do me a favor and go save my brother. I left them all." Jace said without looking at him. Magnus rolled his eyes. "Of course he needs help. Alec always needs help." The warlock got up, his cape, yes I said cape, swished behind him.

Jace let out a stifled cry when I squeezed his hand and I slightly giggled. "You're stronger than I remember." He said, not letting go of my hand.

Suddenly one of the worse ones went through my, my back arching. "Oh my god I hate you!" I said to Jace. His eyes widened. "Ow…I'm becoming a nun after this…ow…OW!" I heard the crack of one of Jace's bones but he still wouldn't let go of my hand.

"What does a nun entitle?" Jace asked, his voice masking pain and worry. "Celibacy." I said, gritting my teeth. Jace's jaw dropped. "What?" he asked slowly.

"Magnus has some amazing powers I swear, how are you Clary?" Isabelle asked, walking into the room. "Oh, you look like hell." She winced.

"I feel like I'm in hell!" I shouted, crushing his hand again. Jace winced, his breath hissing through his teeth. Isabelle plopped down beside me. "Breath Clary." She commanded me gently.

"I AM BREATHING." I said. She rolled her eyes. "He who. He who. Remember? Amnesia breathing!" She said with a smile. I had enough energy to chuckle. Isabelle was good at this. Somehow.

"In, out, in, out." She continued and I moaned. "Please stop. That's what got me in this mess in the first place!" Isabelle laughed and Jace groaned. "Were you serious about the whole celibacy thing?" He asked and I shouted yes. If this is what it led to…

"Oh, tough break." Isabelle said. "Where's my mother?" I asked. "Here." She said waltzing through the door. "Prop your legs up baby." She told me, doing it for me. "If you're not a female or gay please stay out!" Jocelyn said, giving me a wink. Yeah, Luke and Robert in the room would be mortifying.

"How often is she squeezing your hand Jace?" My mother asked, Jace wincing. "Um, now and about three seconds ago." He answered. "I hate you Jace." I said breathlessly.

"She doesn't mean it." Mom said. I glared. "The hell I do!" Another one cut me off. "Alright Clary, I need you to push." She said. Maryse scurried into the room with some towels. She lay them down below me.

"These are my favorite sheets." She explained. I gritted my teeth, pushing hard. "There you go Clarissa, I can see the head." My mom grinned up at me. "Again." With another I hate you to Jace I did what I was told. Many, many times until I heard the high pitch wail of a newborn baby.

I stared in amazement at the precious thing Maryse was wiping off. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl yet but whatever it was it was beautiful. I grinned up at Jace who kissed my forehead. "Good job baby." He said, releasing his hand. I could see the broken bones and I winced. "I'm so—" I was cut off by a pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at me worriedly. "Why am I still having contractions?!" I screamed, everyone froze. "Isabelle, take the baby." Maryse commanded. Isabelle scrambled to grab the baby, cooing into its ear.

"She must be doubly pregnant." Mom whispered, telling me to push. I sighed in exasperation. "She's having twins?" Maryse asked. Oh…wait…what?!

"I think so." Mom said. I pushed, feeling that incredibly bad pain. Once again, after many tries, the scream of the baby echoed in the bedroom. "I'm done right?" I asked warily.

"I believe so." Maryse nodded, handing me the second baby. Isabelle handed the first to Jace. He took it so gently, I've never seen him handle something so softly. "What do we name them?" He asked, smiling at me. He looked so proud, so happy and I could help but feel the same.

I peeked under the blanket to see my baby was a girl. I grinned. I had a daughter. I was a mom. Oh my god. I was a mom! "Do you still like Angela?" I asked and he laughed.

"Only if you do." I frowned. "Hmm…Angela it is. Angela Lightwood." I grinned. She was asleep in my arms, so fragile looking.

"Who is that?" I asked, nodding towards my other baby. My other baby. Wow.

"Boy." Maryse told me. I had forgotten she was even there. I was so wrapped in my bubble.

"Max." I said, smiling at her. Tears slipped over her eyes. Jace gave me a smile. "I think that's perfect. Angela and Max Lightwood."

"Oh look! Two of them!" Magnus said, randomly appearing at the foot of my bed, Alec was standing by his side. "You look horrible." He told me. I rolled my eyes. "Let me see you give birth to two babies and look wonderful afterwards." I said and laughed. "Touché."

"Now shoo people." Jace jerked his chin. Isabelle made a noise. "Fine then." She said, her tone hurt. "Isabelle?" I said, my voice hoarse. Pregnancy takes a lot out of you. "Yeah?" She asked turning towards me. "We never said the middle names. Or the god-parents." I smiled at Jace.

"Angela Isabelle." I brushed a finger across the baby's cheek. "And Max Alexander." Jace said, earning a blushing smile from Alec. "Our parabati." I said, knowing technically it was a term used only for males but Isabelle and I were close enough to the meaning. Isabelle gave us a squeal and a few tears before bouncing out of the room. Maryse kissed the babies' foreheads and mine as did my mom. "Good job Clarissa. I'll be in later to feed the babies." She said before leaving.

"Give me Angela." Jace commanded, pride erupting in his voice. "Magnus got us some baby cribs for newborns so you can sleep." Sleep sounded wonderful, absolutely wonderful. I kissed Angela and Max and watched Jace disappear into the baby room. He kept the door open and snatched the towels from under me. I turned on my side with a sigh as he clicked off the light. A minute later his arms found there way around my waist.

"You know I don't hate you right?" I whispered in the dark. He chuckled and kissed my hair. "I know." He said softly. I turned over, pressing my face into his bare chest inhaling.

"You weren't serious about celibacy were you?" He asked. I laughed. "No. Maybe. That hurt." I said and he sighed. "That's not going to work out very well you know. I have ways." Oh boy did I know his ways. All too well. Sneaky bastard.

"Worry about it tomorrow. I need sleep. Lots and lots of sleep." I mumbled already drifting. Jace pulled me closer so we were like one person. "I love you." He whispered. I smiled against his chest. "I love you too." And I was asleep.

_**A/N: WEEEE! THE BABIES ARE FINALLY HERE!! Haha yes, I decided with the twins for both boy and girl because a ton of people requested that or a little girl. I wasn't going to do the name Angela but it really grew on me and I couldn't help it. And Wanna Be Fictional Character had the amazing suggestion of calling the boy Max that I think was fabulous because I loved Max and was happy as hell when Jace and Isabelle got revenge. **_

_**I was going to end it right here but I have so much more to add so I may do a few more chapters on this one and then maybe a sequel. Who knows ;) Leave love! **_


	8. OhMyGod

_**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, quit torturing. **_

_**CPOV**_

_**~3 Months Later~**_

It's funny how fast you mature when you have kids. Tons of responsibilities come with the little tykes. Thank God Jace is a lighter sleeper than I am. Angela and Max slept soundly (once I was actually up they decided not to be) in their cribs. Angela looked Jace, she had tuffs of golden blonde hair and bright golden eyes and full pink lips but she had my softness in her features, which pleased me.

Max had the blonde hair too but he had my green eyes. They were beautiful. Jace is ecstatic that he was a father. He had a boy to train to be the best and a girl to smother. Wasn't so sure how much I liked the whole him smothering her part but oh well. She should be a fighter too.

"Clary?" Alec asked me, I was rocking in the rocking chair Maryse gave me. I looked up at him with a smile. "Hey." I said quietly. "Jace needs you." He whispered back and I slowly got out of the chair, clipping the monitor to my pants.

Alec's hand snatched the baby monitor off. I looked at him in surprise. "Don't worry, I'll watch them." I sighed and nodded, walking out. It made me nervous but Alec was a great babysitter.

Church waited faithfully by the door, ready to play GPS. "Hello Church." I said cheerfully. He made a grunting kitty noise. He wasn't so found of the babies, they stole his attention.

Jace was in the greenhouse, standing outside the door with a smile on his face. It was one of those smiles you just didn't trust. I certainly didn't trust him right now with that smile.

"Come on now. Snails move faster than you." I glared. "I just had kids!" I complained. "Three months ago! You're skinny again! Move it!" He laughed. It was true; I was skinny thanks to Isabelle's amazing workout schedule.

I rolled my eyes and he clasped my hand when I got up the stairs. "I have a surprise for you." He winked. "Oh my god…this is going to end horribly." I said. He snorted. "If it does than I have a lot to question." I didn't want to know what that meant. When Jace didn't know the answer you knew it was bad.

He opened the door to the greenhouse and I gasped. "I was planning this three months ago but demons decided to attack and you decided to pop." He said with a smile.

The entire greenhouse was sparkling with some type of lights or…was that pixies? There was a small table covered with fine silk cloth with candles and roses in the middle.

On each table were white china plates, topped heavily with some kind of pasta with a creamy sauce that smelled amazing. Jace led me over to the table and even pulled out my chair. This is where I wonder what he did wrong…

Flush my mascara down the toilet by accident again? No it was there earlier… Gave Angela some coffee? No she's asleep…Told Isabelle I'd go clubbing again? Oh god…

I twirled my pasta suspiciously will Jace watched me eat, slowly eating his too. "I have a question for you." He said, wiping his hands on his pretty silk napkin. I raised my eyebrows inquisitively. Ha, see I know big words. Magnus gave me a thesaurus for Christmas because I was complaining about the fact that Jace could out do me in arguments with smart words. Yes I may be a nerd for studying the thesaurus but oh boy did I beat him now!

"I—Is that my shirt?" He stopped staring at my chest. I glanced down, noticing in fact it was. "Um yeah, that's your big question? Hell if I get royal treatment for wearing your shirt I'll do it more often."

"Since when do you wear my shirts?" Jace asked, ignoring my previous statement. "Um, since forever. I wear your boxers too." I said, slurping my noodles. Jace let out a strangled laugh. "You do?" He asked in surprise. "What the hell do you think I wear to bed almost every night? Or to the grocery store? Your shirts. Because they are comfy and smell like you." I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Is that why I can always not remember when I wore a shirt that was in the hamper?" I nodded taking a sip of the grape juice (or was it wine? Oh wow, yeah wine. What the hell did he do?!)

Jace shook his head standing up. "Never mind. I have a bigger question." He said. I watched him carefully with my eyes. "Bigger than missing clothes?" He narrowed his eyes, twisting my chair around. "Yes, much bigger. "

Suddenly Jace was almost eye level with me. ~**Cue girlish squeals**~ "If you laugh at me I'm going to be seriously upset." He warned me, taking both of my frozen hands in his. I just stared wide-eyed at him with his (now I notice!) pretty silk shirt and tie and one knee of his pretty nice pants getting dirty.

"Clarissa?" He said quietly looking up through his lashes. I couldn't breath and my eyes were already watering. Damn tears! I can't see his face now! I blinked rapidly. "Since the day I met you I haven't gone a day where you didn't cross my mind. Your picture found a permanent place right in front of my eyes and every time I closed them I saw you."

"Even when I knew it was wrong to love you I did and I did so faithfully because I knew one day, things would work themselves out. And now they have. We have two beautiful children downstairs and I have you all to myself."

"Clarissa I want to be your sun, your moon, your stars, you Earth. I want to be the stable ground you stand upon and the one you wish upon. The one that lightens your days and shines the path during the night."

Okay, tears now were inevitable. Absolutely inevitable. Wouldn't you be sobbing too?!

He let go one of one hand to wipe my tears giving me a shaky smile. His hand shook and I realized he was extremely nervous.

"I've never felt so right then at night when you sleep in my arms, murmuring my name so softly into my chest. I've never felt a sense of home really until I met you and that's when I saw that I had a home I was just looking in all the wrong places."

"I gave you my heart, I've given you my soul, I've given you everything I am and now I ask for your answer." He reached inside his pocket to pull out a black velvet box.

"Clary Fray will you marry me?" The green house lit up and from the corner of my eye I saw the flowers that only bloom at midnight open up, making the greenhouse even more beautiful.

I didn't even give him time to open the box. I was off my chair, playing boa constrictor and nodding my head furiously. "Yes, yes, yes, yes. Of course I will!" I whispered, crying. Jace wrapped his arms around me and stood up, swinging me around like a little girl. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me hard and passionately. Finally he set me down, opening the ring box again.

I gasped timidly reaching for the box. The ring was silver and the stone, oh boy the stone! It was beautiful and huge and colorful and oh my god! "Five years ago today we sat in the spot. Five years ago I gave you another 'big rock'. Five years ago we shared our first kiss. Five years ago it was your sixteenth birthday." I looked up in shock. Oh my god it was my birthday wasn't it?!

Jace grinned at me and slipped the ring onto my finger while I continued to saw random thing I couldn't even make out.

"Happy twenty-first birthday my fiancée."

_A/N: Ok, favorite chapter OF ALL TIME!! Lol I almost CRIED writing his proposal! Don't you think it's just perfect?! I spent two whole days thinking about this and TADA!! Hope you enjoyed it!!_


	9. I Win!

_A/N: Ohmygod, you all…. are amazing!! I was having a bad day (found out they DOUBLED my math classes because my stupid middle school wouldn't give me the algebra credit because I wasn't in the school the entire year! Bleh stupid school so now I have Geometry Honors and Algebra 1 Honors! ANNNNYYWWAAYYYSS!!!) And then I got home and checked my emails and…YOU GUYS LEFT SO MUCH REVIEWS!! And AMAZINGLY happy-inducing ones! So this is to you alllll who reviewed and made my day awesome again!!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mortal Instruments, sadly. _

_CPOV_

The ring was amazing and just like Jace. Well, it wasn't golden but it was flashy and big and colorful and well...like Magnus. I secretly wondered if Jace had asked Magnus for help. Yeah, probably. The ring screamed his skittle style.

(LINK FOR RING) (.?Item_ID=2184&iCat_id=254)

I stared at it for a long hard time and I heard Jace start to unconsciously hum. He was nervous I didn't like the ring. Sure it was defiantly extravagant but I loved it because it was from him and it was what bounded me to Jace.

I flung my arms back around him, squeezing as hard as I could. "I love it!" I whispered in his ear and I heard him sigh in relief. "I thought it may be…a bit flashy for you but then I remember how much you love colors. Plus it matches the babies room." Oh, I had thought of that! Huh.

"It's amazing Jace, really." I pulled back to kiss him full on the lips. "Come on! I got to go find Isabelle!" I then shrieked, jumping up. The flowers were closed again and Jace blew out the candles and took my hand.

"She's going to tackle you." He warned with a simple voice. "Probably." I shrugged. "And kiss me somewhere." I frowned. "And hug us both to death." I frowned even harder. Hmm…

I turned sharply on my heel and he laughed, yanking back my arm. "Either now or over the breakfast table." Images of flying oatmeal, eggs, orange juice and bacon flittered through my mind. Ew…oatmeal-orange-juice-egg-juice-bacon-grease shower!!

I sighed heavily and walked to her room, music blaring loudly. One thing about Isabelle is she can't sing to save her life. You think she could, being as if she were the brunette Barbie doll and all but nope. Church ran meowing when she began and I understood why.

"QUIT KILLING MY EARDRUMS!" I screamed and she flung open the door, her face angry. "What do you want?!" She screamed back, her hair flung messily in a bun held by a dagger. Uh-oh…there was weapons near her….

"I have NEWS!" I smiled widely. The sound of news made her run to turn down the radio and begin bouncing. "What?!" She demanded and I thrust my left hand out. Isabelle's face was classic. Eyebrows up, eyes wide, jaw dropped, body frozen, mouth turning into scary smile, bloody murder scream and then tackle. In that order.

I hit the ground with a thump as she screamed, getting off of me to grab the hand so she could get a better look. "OHMYGOD! ITS SO PRETTY! AND BIG! AND EXPENSIVE! AND OHMYGOD YOUR GETTING MARRIED! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!!" That, my friends, was her conclusion to every big moment. We need to go shopping.

She sprung up, taking me with her; kissed Jace's cheek and group hugged us both. "GROUP HUGS! OH I LOVE GROUP HUGS!" A voice boomed, thin arms wrapping around us dressed in a rainbow silk.

"They're so…cheery and ecstatic." Magnus smiled. Jace squirmed out of the hug, obviously uncomfortable. "Hey there buddy the only one allowed that close to this piece of fine machinery is her." He pointed towards me backing up slowly.

"THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!!" Isabelle screamed. Magnus winked at Jace, confirming my suspicions of Magnus helping. "WE NEED DRESSES! AND FLOWERS! AND OHMYGOD!! THE RING! THE RING CAN BE THE BASE FOR THE WEDDING! OH CLARY!" Isabelle was bouncing up and down which felt really, really weird considering I wasn't bouncing. Things were rubbing places they shouldn't even be touching.

"I NEED TO PLAN! COME ON!" She let me go and snatched my hand dragging me into the room. Jace caught my other hand. "Ah, ah, ah there honey. A, it's her birthday, her twenty-first birthday. B, we just got engaged. Now those two equal C, which means by no means is she spending her night sober and fully dressed in YOUR room!" Isabelle glared, yanking my shoulder. Ouch.

"I'm her best friend! And plans need to be made. Plus, twenty-firsts are meant to spent getting totally plowed with the best friend, not the boyfriend." She glared maliciously. Jace returned the glare. "Fiancé." I corrected her quietly.

"There are many more moons that can be spent planning Isabelle. And technically, tomorrow's the night she spends with you." Isabelle frowned having no response.

"Clarrryyyy…." Isabelle whined, jutting her lip out and opening her eyes up wide. "Please stay with me…I'll even go get you some of your favorite vodka!" She said. I bit my lip and Jace tugged on my hand. I turned to look at him and he took a step forward, his eyes doing that weird smoldering thing.

"I already have it." He said. They were evil, evil people! Thinking the promise of alcohol would lure me either way! "And Alec left a cake in our room for you." I let out a whimper. "You play so dirty." He grinned. "Clary! You'll make me cry!" Isabelle said loudly yanking on me.

"OK! Ok! I'm NOT a freaking piece of rope! Quit playing tug-of-war!" I yelled. "But just think, then they'd both have a piece of you and they'd be happy." Magnus said with a smile.

"I call top half. I have no use for the bottom, I just need her to look at what I show her." Isabelle said. "Good then I get the bottom half. I do have uses for that." Jace retorted, yanking again. My jaw dropped.

"No one is splitting me in half! I like my tummy to be connected to my feet thank you!" The all stared at me trying to figure that one out. I took the advantage to yank back both of my sore arms and stomped off. "Ha Ha! I win!" Jace called and Isabelle cursed.

"Who said I was going to the room?!" I yelled back and I heard him freeze. It made me smile and start running. "You'll never catch me!" I cackled. Suddenly arms were around my waist and I was off the ground.

"Really?! Are you sure?!" Jace laughed and swung me over his shoulder. "Jace! Put me down!" I smacked his back with my fists as I stared at the ground. "Nope!" he cried and began running until he got to the room. As he tossed me onto the bed he said with a smile, "I told you I won."

_A/N: I think was kind of a filler chapter because I brainstorming what to do next. Any ideas? Much love! _


	10. Bubble Popper!

_**A/N: Woo! Chapter ten! I'm doing good! Lol so I've got some ideas now due to much thinking time so I know I've got at least a few more chapters on this story. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Mortal Instruments nor Clary's Awesome Ringtone **__****_

_**CPOV**_

"_WAHHHHH!!!"_ The ear-shattering crying woke me from my sleep. "Clary…baby…" Jace murmured. Obviously it was my turn. I moaned and slipped out of bed, snatching a robe up.

It was Angela, Max was sound asleep, cooing in his sleep. I picked up Angela and gentle began rocking her. "Shh…" I murmured tiredly and went to the mini-fridge with baby bottles. She swatted at the bottle when I lowered it. "Quit hitting it." I said. She stopped and looked at me, her large golden eyes staring at me.

"See milk yummy. Mhm, nom nom nom." I cooed at her. She smiled, her pink gums showing. "Angela…" I said softly. "Mommy loves you." I pulled her a bit tighter to me and removed her empty bottle. She took after her father in being able to drink and drink fast.

Her eyes began slowly fluttering closed and soon she was sleeping. I gently laid her in her crib, brushing back the tuffs of blonde hair.

"_And everyone was kung fu fighting…"_

Crap! I ran into the room and snatched up my phone before one of the babies woke up…or Jace…Jace and loud ringtones equals exploding phones.

"Hello?" I hissed into the phone. "Don't sound cheerful to hear my voice of nothing. It's ok, I get it." A familiar voice said on the other end, dripping sarcasm.

"Simon!" I cried, slipping out into the hallway. "Ah, that's more like it." I could hear the smile in his voice. "You do know it's like four am right?" I said pulling my robe tighter. "So?" I rolled my eyes.

"And you can survive sunlight so staying up until it plays peekaboo isn't required?" He laughed, the sound of cars echoing behind him. "Yes dear Clary I do." I sighed heavily and leaned up against the wall.

"Do I ever get to see the babies or what? I haven't seen you in forever. Since you got all whale-like and all." He said slowly. I bit my lip, it was true, I haven't seen him in a long time and he couldn't come into the church.

"I'm about four blocks from the Institute, want me to come over?" He asked. I glanced at the robe. "Uhhhh….How about when I can think clearly?" I said and he laughed. "Meet me at Taki's tomorrow then." And then he hung up.

Before I could get back to my door the phone rung again. "Damn loud kung fu song!" I flipped open the phone. "Oh, and happy twenty first birthday Clary." And Simon hung up again.

"And he thinks _Jace_ is rude." I rolled my eyes and walked back into the room. Jace wasn't in the bed but the baby's light was on. "Clary!" He called excitedly as I crept into the room. "Max can do _push ups_!" He cried.

I peeked over the crib to see Max lifting himself with his hands. It was like a mini-push up. Jace was beaming. "That's normal for babies his age." I said picking the struggling baby up. Jace frowned.

"Oh way to pop a bubble Clary." I giggled and poked his "bubble". "AH!" Jace mock shouted and began swatting his hands.

"Damn it! You bubble popper!" He said angrily. Max was watching Jace with a smile and big green eyes, giggling. "Daddy's funny." I said, running a finger down his cheek. Jace melted at the words.

"Mommy's mean." He said, gently jostling me. I glared. "Gramma's annoyed." My mom said sleepily from the door. I giggled and looked behind me shoulder to see her in a pink old robe and bunny slippers.

"Did we wake you?" I asked quietly. "Now your quiet. Yes you did." She said coming closer. "Sorry Mom." I said handing Max to Jace who waited with a bottle. Jace took Max gently and went to sit in the rocking chair.

"I have a surprise." I said slowly. Her eyes widened. "Oh Clary, those words are scary. You said that when you were pregnant…and brought home a lost puppy…and split coffee on my new canvas so it made it a desert…" She said tiredly.

"It's a good surprise." I said again. She groaned. "Even worse." I rolled my eyes and showed her my hand. "He asked!" I squealed, slightly bouncing. Mom hugged me tightly, squealing too. Jace snickered.

"It amazes me how girls can obtain that much oxygen in their lungs." He murmured to Max who gurgled back. "You better not squeal like that." Jace warned and as if Max knew, he squealed too.

"Oh, honey! That's wonderful!" My mom said. "AH, too much excitement for a tired, old woman. I must go back to bed…" She said, squeezing me tighter and kissed my cheek.

"Night!" I called as she disappered down the hall. "My son squeals. I blame you." Jace said, setting the bottle down. I rolled my eyes. "My daughter doesn't. Two can tango." I winked and took Max. "EH!" Jace whined, reaching out for the baby.

"No! I'm tired!" I said. "Then give him back! You don't need two to tango to sleep!" He said grabbing Max. I sighed heavily and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." I mumbled.

He wasn't satisfied with a cheek kiss so he kissed me full on. "Happy birthday love." Jace said tenderly as I walked away.

I settled down in the cold sheets and sighed happily. Just as I wavered between the fine line of dreamland and reality I could hear Jace's soft, melodic voice singing to Max in the next room, a soft song in French.

_**A/N: Ok, how many of you know the song?! Haha I couldn't help myself. Some people said I didn't have enough baby action (which I didn't) so I added a ton! Plus Jocelyn's reaction! (Which would have been my mom's during that situation **__****__**) Next chapter I finally give Simon some love! Yay! Haha Leave love! **_


	11. Simon!

_**A/N: Wow! Just checked my reviews…I have 101!! LOL that's AMAZING!!! Thank you guys SOOOO much!! So since I've hit the 100 mark I've decided to do another chapter so that also makes me on a roll with 3 in one day! Yay! Haha**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nuffin!**_

_**CPOV**_

"Are you sure Simon won't try eat the babies?" Jace asked again as we walked to Taki's with two baby strollers. I sighed in exasperation. "Yes I am sure! Dang, have some faith!" I said. "He can't even say his faith!" Jace said, throwing one arm in the air. I glared at him.

"What?! Last time I saw him he was struggling to say Jesus Christ. It was more like 'Ja-ja-je-ja-je Chr-chri-chis Oh forget it! What the hell?!'" I fought the urge to laugh as because he sounded like Jim Carrey from Liar Liar.

"Just be nice." I warned as we walked into the bar. Simon was sitting in a booth spinning a die. "Hey look she's skinny!" he chimed with a smile as I ran up to hug him. He lifted me slightly and twirled me around. Jace cleared his throat.

"I know this is supposed to be all cute and reunion like but really? Must you do a poor imitation of running through daisies in slow motion?" I glared at Jace and untangled myself from Simon.

"Let me see the brats." He said bending down to peer into the strollers. He frowned up at Jace. "They look like you." He said as if that was a bad thing. "Yes I know, its wonderful." Jace said happily.

"'Cept the boy has Clary's eyes." He grinned at me. Of course, the one thing in common with me is perfect but the definition of perfect standing beside me is bad.

"His name is Max." I said softly as Simon toyed with his little hand. Max watched in wonder at Simon who grinned, accidently showing some fang.

Max and Angela burst out crying and Simon shot up in shock. "What did I do?" Simon asked taking a step back. I picked up Angela and Jace grabbed Max. "I told you he would try and eat them!" Jace complained, shaking the baby.

"I wasn't trying to eat them moron." Simon growled. "You had your fangs down." I said with a grim look. Simon poked his fangs in surprise. "Whoa, I didn't even feel them." He said.

Suddenly he inhaled and his eyes grew darker than usual, almost black. It was scary. "They smell delicious." He said, inhaling again. Jace leaned Max away from himself and stepped in front of Angela and me protectively. People around us stared in curiosity.

"Stay back Simon. I would hate to kill you." Jace warned. "I won't kill them damn it. They just…smell really good. It's intoxicating." He said inhaling again. "I'll go find nose plugs if I have too." I said with a hard voice.

"Fine, I'll stop." Simon said almost sadly and slid into the booth. Warily, we placed the babies in the strollers and pushed them against the table. "So, any wings sprouting from their backs yet?" Simon asked casually after a few moments. I looked up in shock.

"What?" Jace said sharply. "Well, they are almost full angels right? Shouldn't they have wings or special abilities like you two freaks?" He said with a grin. "Like you do?" Jace said dryly. "I'm no angel, but you two are and they defiantly are." He jutted his chin towards the babies.

"Come on, they got to do something awesome." I hadn't actually thought of this. "Besides smell amazing." He added on second thought. "Little young to think so don't you think?" I asked shakily. I didn't think I wanted my babies to be freaks.

"I can't fly." Jace said slowly. "No, but you can jump like a monkey on steroids." Simon said. Angela cooed, waving her little arms. "She agrees." Simon added with a smile.

"Well, what else do Angels do?" I asked Jace, the expert basically. "Heal, magical stuff, no one really knows really." He said, accepting his fries from the waitress. It was a pixie, not the usual big blue eyed one but one with flowers in her hair. Or, sorry, flowers for hair.

"Cute kids." She winked and walked away. I shuddered. Pixies scare me sometimes.

Sad to think that a childhood favorite would make me shudder.

"Hey maybe they can do mind control or something." Simon said with a grin. I glared. "They'll be like, five, and making you buy them a million cookies before dinner." He said letting Angela playing with his finger.

"I prefer you quit making my kids sound like carnival side shows." I said angrily. "Hey, Fray, don't worry. I'm just fantasizing." He said, nudging my shoulder. I reached over and snagged one of Jace's fries and I saw Simon freeze, his smile faltering.

"What?" I asked, freezing too. "Is that…?" he pointed towards my left hand. Oh, the ring…Crap! "OH Simon, yeah, Jace…he purposed last night." I said, excitement bubbling back into my voice.

"Simon…are you ok?" I asked slowly when he didn't respond. "I'm fine." He said, clearing his throat. "Hey, I just remembered…I got to go…I'll call you later Clary." He said, patting both babies heads and ran out of Taki's.

I frowned, tears lining in my eyes. "God damn, he's still hung over on you?" Jace murmured. I slapped his shoulder. "Jace that's not funny." I said. "What? You've been dating me for what? Four years? We have kids!" He exclaimed, shoving fries in his mouth, handing one to Max when he cried. Max took it and stared at the greasy stick of potato.

Max is ADD I think.

I sighed heavily and stole Jace's milkshake who protested. "I can't understand you. Plus, when you're married you share." I muttered. He swallowed. "We're not married yet and you stole!" He tried to take it back. I looked at him and he stopped. "Fine, have it." I smiled and started drinking again. Emotional eyes are wonderful.

_A/N: Poor Simon, got his heart broken again! And Jace lost his milkshake! ____ But Max got fries! Lol Leave love! _


	12. AN: Trust me you'll want to read!

I normally TOTALLY hate when Authors put up JUST an Author's note but….OHMYGOSH! So I have some TOTALLY exciting news!! A) City of Glass WASN'T the last book!! Cassie Clare comfirmed it and the next one comes out in 2011! It's called City of Fallen Angels! Its supposed to be Simon's book but she says Jace and Clary are in quite a bit too! HOW EXCITING IS THAT?! B) Mortal Instruments just got signed by Unique Features and will be done by the people who did Lord of the Rings –squeals- So it's a guaranteed awesome movie already! If you want to double check this all its on her website. Phew, so excited! Alright, mini-rant over! I'll get a new chapter up soon! Bye!

-Bellababy2813


	13. BaEye

_**A/N: Woo! Busy busy week! I've had sickness, volleyballs games, and then MORE sickness! And its only Wednesday! So since I got the second I'm write because I need relaxing time! And what's more relaxing that Jace and Clary? (Lol that could be semi-sarcastic)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, quit bugging. **_

_**CPOV**_

"Hey you've reached Simon, I'm either totally ignoring you or…well…no I'm probably totally ignoring you. Leave the annoying message right…. now." BEEP.

"Simon! Pick up! Please! I'm sorry! I was going to tell you I swear! And you shouldn't be so upset you know, because you knew this would happen someday right? Please Simon! Answer!" I screamed into the phone.

Jace looked at me with amused eyes from the rocking chair where Max was hungrily sucking down his second bottle. "You know…most people give up by the twentieth time they reach voice mail. But you? No, you, are so determined, and don't doubt that I don't love that about you…but really? Thirty-four times and counting?" Jace said with a smirk.

I glared. "Shut up." I let my hands catch my falling head. "You're not trying to tell me something secretly are you?" Jace said. I looked at him through my fingers. "Jace, be quiet. You're being ludicrous." Jace laughed.

"Big word for you." I lifted my head up. "If my children weren't hear I'd call you a big something else." He smiled seductively. "Oh I'm sure they won't mind hearing what technically made them." I threw a stuffed duck at him.

Max giggled bringing a smile to my face. "Oh so you think its funny when daddy gets hit in the face by Mr. Quackery. I see who's side your on now…the dark side." Jace's head snapped in my direction.

"The dark side has cookies." I said. "No it doesn't Clary, you should know this." The voice wasn't Jace's but it couldn't have been…

"Simon!" I gasped as he walked in front of me. "But…how?" I said looking around to double check that we were still inside the Institute. "Projection." He let his hand pass through Jace's head. "I knew it was hollow. Felt nothing but air." Simon smiled.

"Why were you ignoring my calls?" I asked, standing up slowly. "I wasn't. Raphael was showing me how to project and there is no reception at where we were. Trust me." He shuddered.

"Can we have a minute Blondie?" Simon asked. "Why? So you can virtually declare your undying love?" Jace chuckled.

"Jace." I glared. "Ah, Clary." He mimicked my voice. Max giggled. "Please." I said, pouting. "Ah damn it. Fine. I'm taking the baby. He doesn't need to hear this PG mushy stuff." I rolled my eyes as he took Max into the bedroom.

"Look Clary, I'm real sorry bout earlier…I was just caught off guard…I knew it was going to happen soon I just…" He hesitated. "Still thought you had a slim chance!" Jace shouted through the door. I grabbed the empty bottle and chucked it at the door, waking up Angela.

"GOOD JOB." Jace clapped slowly. "I'll go back to my nun promise Jace! I swear I will!" I yelled, picking up Angela and began rocking her. Silence.

"Anyways…" Simon glared at the door. "It was hard to think that I was loosing you forever. Well, it that way at least. I'm a sore loser." He said. A stifled laugh from the other side of the wall.

"I want you to be happy and if it's with the pretentious moron in there than…I'll be happy too." Simon said nodding stiffly. "Ah thank you Simon!" I said, trying to hug him but went through air.

"Sorry…forgot." I apologized, backing up slowly. Simon frowned. "Got to work on how to make it to where I can be…somewhat here." He said. "I better go." I smiled sadly. "Say bye Angela." I picked up her arm to wave.

"Ba-eye." My eyes flew to her face. She was smiling and waving at Simon who was staring at her in shock. "Say it again baby." I whispered. She looked at me for a second. "Ba-eye. Bye." My jaw dropped watching her mouth move.

"Jake!" I said, looking at the door. He was in their in a second holding Max. "What's wrong?" He asked, staring at Simon with daggers in his eyes. "Do it again baby girl, say bye to Simon." I said numbly. Angela frowned, like she was tired of showing how she could say it.

"Bye." She said. Jace's face lit up. "Ah, really! I thought it'd be dada or fight or something cool! No, she says bye to you." Jace said, placing Max in his crib and took Angela.

"Say Dada." Jace said, placing his thumb on her bottom lip. Angela frowned. "Dada, come on say it." He said again. "Jace don't overwhelm her." I whispered, reaching out for her.

"Dada." She said, her voice carefully straining the words. She looked up at Jace for approval. "Ha ha! I win! Again!" Jace said, kissing Angela's forehead. Angela giggled. "All this…family joy is making me a bit sick." Simon joked waving. "See you later." And he was gone.

I stared at the space he once stood for a few minutes.

"Say…supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." I turned to glare at Jace. Angela just made a bunch of gurgling noises. "That works." Jace shrugged and kissed her forehead again, placing her gently in her crib.

"She said dada before momma." He gloated to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Don't get all high and mighty there. I'm a find a pin and POP! Goes that pretty head of yours." I said, making my hands explode upwards.

"Ah…I like my head…it does fun stuff. Like…eat. And talk. And sing! Angela and Max like my singing. And you get benefits from my head too." He said, pressing his lips to the curve of my neck to prove a point.

I laughed, wiggling myself to face him. "I thought you didn't want the babies to see all this PG mushy stuff." I said, looking around at the babies who were watching in little kid curiosity.

"Words come back and bit me in the ass all the time I swear." He swooped me up bridal style making Angela and me giggle. "I'm practicing." He winked at Angela and then took slowly exaggerated steps, humming the bridal march out the door.

_**Leave Love! **_


	14. Blocks

A/N: Hiya people….I'm sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER. I'm horrible I know!! Anywaysss…..this is the last chapter….WAIT DON'T KILL ME!!!! Of THIS story. BUTTTT I'm starting the sequel called White (since this will be mostly about the wedding stuff and the babies) So THANK YOU to EVERYONE who reviewed, you all are AMAZING!

JPOV

Soft, whispering breaths came from her slightly parted lips as I watched her sleep, a smile placed gently on my face. I ran a gentle finger across her cheek, over and over again, comforted by the fact that she was there, that she was real.

I could still remember hard, painful, wonderful daydreams from years ago when she was something other than my only love, my sister. And now I have her and I couldn't ask for more.

Clary rolled over, sighing gently and pressing her face into my bare chest. I grinned and pulled her closer, careful not to suffocate her. Slowly, exhaustion was sweeping over me, my eyes sliding shut.

"WAAAA!" And of course, the babies decide to cry now once I'm all warm and comfortable and about to sleep. Of course.

"Jace, baby." Clary murmured. I grumbled as I pushed myself from the bed and into the babies room. Angela was wailing loudly as Max clapped joyously. I sighed picking up Angela and bouncing on my heels.

"Shh, honey, its ok. Its ok. What's wrong?" I murmured into her ear soothingly. She sniffled looking at Max who grinned and giggled. "What did your brother do?" I asked slowly, sitting down.

Angela just sniffled and buried her face into my neck, her tears making it wet. I sighed painfully. I hated when she cried. It was almost worse than Clary crying. Max giggled and threw something, a building block, it clonking me in the head.

"Ouch." I muttered, wincing. Max giggled. "Oh so you're a demented baby with a good arm." I said placing a binkie in Angela's mouth and setting her in the crib. Max clapped.

"Dada." He said. I smiled. Ha. Another successful win. Score two!

"No more blocks Max." I said removing his blocks from his crib. He made a stifled noise then began crying. "Ah…Max!" I whispered picking him up. He kicked his legs around before giggling.

I frowned. "It's a bipolar baby…" I muttered before something caught my eye. The blocks were back in the crib. I glanced between the baby and the blocks and behind me where I had set the blocks. Empty.

"What did you do Max?" I whispered staring at him in amazement. "Blocks. Mine." He said with a tiny determined voice. My mouth slowly opened in shock before I set him in the crib, taking the block with me.

"Mine!" Max whined. Angela giggled. "Shh….Max, Angela…quiet." I said slowly setting a block beside me in a chair. Max frowned, my eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting now.

Suddenly the block was gone, right beside him and he clapped. Angela laughed and clapped. "Do it again Max." I said numbly, this time watching the block rise and move over to the crib.

"Oh Angel."


End file.
